


Needle in a Haystack

by alateni



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soonyoung and Wonwoo are mentioned, it's also a lot longer than i originally intended, kind of, not really - Freeform, this took me so long to write i don't even know why, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alateni/pseuds/alateni
Summary: Minghao is camera shy and hates hearing himself on recording. Unluckily for him, his new roommate just so happens to be a popular YouTuber.The odds of these two getting along are about the same as finding a needle in a haystack.





	Needle in a Haystack

**Author's Note:**

> Look whose back after 2 months of no writing (I didn't even mean for this to happen but I'm finally out of high school so yay?) with another GyuHao fic? :D I wonder if anyone remembers me... But yes, here I am (Sam I am) with a funky fresh new GyuHao fic (am I cool yet-). I've got another one coming too (oh boy that one's long...) once... I... actually fucking... finish it...
> 
> I've always wanted to write more YouTuber AU's so here's that. I might also write a YouTuber AU but for WonHuiGyuHao (I love my OT4). This is all irrelevant tho. Sorry for taking up space-

Minghao wakes up to a constant humming. He isn’t sure what it is, but considering he didn’t get one of the newer dorms, he chalks it up to one of the pipes being leaky or something (despite the fact that leaky pipes don’t make a humming sound). Rolling around and moving to a colder part of his pillow, Minghao stuffs his face into the fabric, trying to drown out the noise. It seems to increase in earnest at his actions, and Minghao belatedly wonders if it’s an alarm.

Finally opening his eyes, Minghao reaches out a clumsy hand and grabs his phone. He wants to cry when he looks at the time, seeing as it was just past ten in the morning. It wasn’t a terrible time to be woken up (at least it wasn’t six or something), but seeing as Minghao didn’t have any classes _at all_ on Thursdays – something he thanked the heavens for every week – he was kind of annoyed. Blinking tiredly, Minghao’s brain finally relays to him that the noise was still happening and was probably coming from a machine of some sort. Yawning, Minghao rolls over to look at the other side of the room, finally understanding what the noise was.

There, lo and behold, sat his roommate hacking away at his laptop. No wonder the noise was so consistent, Mingyu’s laptop was so ancient Minghao was sure it was older than both of them combined. Minghao’s mind fumbles, trying to remember if Mingyu had a class now or not. It was still the beginning the new semester, so Minghao didn’t remember _his_ schedule much less his roommate’s, but something tells him that Mingyu usually isn’t in the room around this time. Normally, Minghao would be woken up _way_ earlier because Mingyu sets six alarms and doesn’t wake up to _any of them_. He had told the taller boy, Minghao doesn’t even keep count anymore, to have the alarm on vibrate or something so it wouldn’t wake him up (or, even better, actually _wake up_ to the god damn thing) yet Mingyu insisted that it would work. Obviously, it didn’t.

“Mingyu,” Minghao groans, voice gravelly from disuse. He sounded like he was sick. “Mingyu!” Minghao says again, clearer this time. He squints at Mingyu’s back, and sighs when he sees Mingyu wearing headphones. Wondering if he could scream loud enough for the giant to hear him, Minghao decides it’s not worth the effort. Besides, the walls were so thin at the dorms that their neighbours would probably hear him before Mingyu did.

Rolling back over, Minghao dives underneath his covers despite the heat. It wasn’t quite afternoon yet, so it wasn’t the hottest time of the day, but Minghao can still feel himself slowly overheating from the temperature. It wasn’t his fault it was ingrained in his mind that he always had to sleep with his blanket. His mom, when he was younger, had said something about getting sick if you didn’t, and now Minghao just couldn’t fall asleep without one. It bit him in the ass during the summer, but every year he sucked it up and pulled through. Minghao wouldn’t lose to the heat this time. Regardless, Minghao pokes his head back out of the blanket. Breathing in the cooler air, Minghao groans when Mingyu’s laptop lets out an obnoxious beeping sound. He should really get that thing replaced, heck, Minghao might even pitch in some money if it meant he wouldn’t be annoyed by it, but Mingyu was emotionally attached or some shit. Thinking about it, Minghao could probably just get ear plugs or grab his earphones, but once again, Minghao was always taught to not sleep with things in his ears – or wires around him in general. He might suffocate himself (unlikely) or the ear plug could get too deep into his ear (even more unlikely). Honestly, Minghao didn’t believe half of the tall tales his mother would warn him about as a kid, but that doesn’t mean he was going to try them out.

“Mingyu,” Minghao finally gets out of bed and taps his roommate on the shoulder. The other boy pauses whatever he was doing on his laptop and lowers his headphones, looking at Minghao with an inquisitive expression. “Your laptop is too loud,” Minghao sighs.

“Oh, sorry,” Mingyu shrugs, “I can’t really do anything about that though. It hums because the fan is kind of broken but when I asked the people at the computer store they said it would cost a lot of money to fix.”

“Then buy a new one,” Minghao sighs. “I don’t understand how you can keep using this one.”

“It still works!” Mingyu defends. “And all of my files are on here, it would take so long to transfer them.”

“That’s what online databases are for,” Minghao rolls his eyes. “What happens if it finally decides to keel over and die? Then you’re going to lose everything.”

“Oh,” Mingyu blinks, as if this thought had never occurred to him before.

“Anyways,” Minghao sighs. “That’s not why I came over here. Well, it kind of is. Seeing as you woke me up because of this thing,” Minghao taps the laptop covering distastefully, causing Mingyu to push his hand off and hug the laptop protectively. “But mainly, aren’t you supposed to be in class and not… working on whatever you’re doing.”

“I should,” Mingyu shrugs. “I mean, I could be. But we’re not doing anything today so I skipped. Some next presenter is coming or something and the prof told us to be there to look good but that just means we’re going to be talked at for the whole three hours so I’m not going.”

“Doesn’t that look bad on the prof though?” Minghao plops down on Mingyu’s bed, tired from standing. He was fit, he liked to think, but that didn’t mean he liked standing up right after waking up – especially if he didn’t even _need_ to be up so early.

“His problem, not mine,” Mingyu shrugs, before going back to his laptop. He keeps his headphones around his neck though, and Minghao appreciates the sentiment even though he’s finished talking for now. Instead, Minghao leans back, falling into Mingyu’s mattress. The other boy, unlike Minghao, didn’t keep a blanket on his bed, so Minghao blindly reaches until he can grab onto the pillow. Pulling it closer, Minghao relishes in the coolness of the fabric while Mingyu taps away at his keyboard.

They stay like that for a moment longer, with Minghao about to drift off into sleep at any moment and Mingyu focused on his computer screen. It was a nice relationship in all honesty. Minghao had entered his first year at Pledis not knowing what to expect. He didn’t really think him and his future roommate would be best buddies by the end of the year (that rarely happened after all) but he did hope he wouldn’t get stuck with a weird or pretentious asshole. Luckily, Mingyu thought the same and they complimented each other pretty well. While they weren’t the closest of friends (heck, Minghao wasn’t even sure if Mingyu considered him a friend or not), they didn’t hate each other and were civil enough. Sometimes Mingyu invited Minghao out for lunch or study sessions, most of the time Minghao would accept. They never really pressed their relationship further than distant friends, and Minghao didn’t really mind it. That much.

Sure, Mingyu was a nice guy. He was pretty organized, though clumsy at times, and he respected a lot of Minghao’s wishes and quirks. In return, Minghao likes to think he does the same. In the end though, Minghao isn’t sure what he wants next. He wouldn’t mind getting to know Mingyu better. After all, moving to an entirely new place without knowing anyone there in advance was hard enough as it was, might as well make friends with the one person who was forced to be with him most of the time. But at the same time, Minghao wasn’t sure what to expect. Mingyu was a loose cannon in a way, he was pretty popular, and very good looking – exactly the kind of person Minghao would have avoided back in high school. Even when they first met, Minghao wasn’t sure if he was going to like Mingyu all that much, with how often Mingyu went off to party and what not. And though Minghao had warmed up to him, the Chinese male wasn’t sure if he wanted anything more. After all, he wasn’t even sure if Mingyu would remember his name after this year ended. Maybe he’d just always be ‘that skinny Chinese boy I roomed with first year’ for Mingyu.

“Hey,” Mingyu nudges Minghao’s thigh a couple of moments later. Minghao isn’t entirely sure how much time passed, but the sun was still rising and the room didn’t feel any hotter so it couldn’t have been too long. Grunting in response to Mingyu’s greeting, Minghao opens his eyes to find Mingyu staring at him. He knew that look, ever since they had met Mingyu was always silently asking that question that Minghao had so adamantly refused to answer. Which was another reason as to why Minghao wasn’t sure he wanted to be better friends with Mingyu.

“So,” Mingyu continues, voice trailing off as he taps his thighs nervously – a habit Minghao had noticed. “Aren’t you curious about what I’m doing?”

“Not really,” Minghao confesses, causing Mingyu to pout. He snorts at that, rolling over so he was on his stomach and places his hands under his chin. “But you’re probably going to tell me anyways so shoot.”

“I’m editing,” Mingyu says proudly, as if that should be an accomplishment. And maybe it should, but Mingyu was in media studies and so editing and making videos was part of his curriculum. Minghao knew what he was hinting at however. “It’s for my video this week,” Mingyu explains even though Minghao already knows. “But next week… I’m not sure what to make. So–”

“I’m not appearing on your channel Mingyu,” Minghao sighs, sitting up. Mingyu was a YouTuber. One that specialized in fashion and makeup and that kind of thing. Recently – according to Mingyu – he had also started doing vlogs and more personal things, which was what everything was leading up to. “I know you want to do a ‘Meet My Roommate’ kind of video or whatever those are called but I already told you, I don’t want – or like – my face and voice on camera.”

“ _Please_ ,” Mingyu whines, thrashing around. If Minghao were more awake he would have stopped the small ‘cute’ that went through his head. Instead, Minghao shakes his head – mentally – and ignores it. “Everyone’s asking about my new roommate after my vlog about moving into my residence!”

“Then just tell them he doesn’t want to appear on camera,” Minghao says, huffily. He stands up, scrunching his nose as he looks over Mingyu’s shoulder at the video editing software open on his computer. “And don’t tell them my name either. People on the internet – especially fangirls – are so intense with their investigations they’ll probably find me somehow.”

With that, Minghao walks away. He reaches over his bed and quickly grabs his toiletries before leaving the room. He would’ve tried to go back to sleep, but with Mingyu awake and not leaving any time soon, the slender male doubted he would have had any luck. Walking to the nearest washroom (which, unfortunately, was shared between the whole floor – though there were quite a few), Minghao begins to clean up. Idly, he wonders if he had been too cruel to Mingyu. The boy was just curious about his roommate, and it’s not like Minghao was making it very easy for him to learn much. It’s just that Minghao was a shy person. He didn’t open up easily, and though he wasn’t passive in the slightest, he wasn’t one to speak before spoken too. He was a bit insecure if he had to say, but he’d never admit that to anyone. At the end of the day though, Minghao just wasn’t comfortable with his face all over the internet. And that wasn’t an exaggeration either.

Mingyu was popular, both in person and online. He wasn’t just some shady, starting up YouTuber. No, Kim Mingyu was known to many as a leading member of the fashion/makeup side of YouTube. The man was famous for not hiding anything, from his real name and information to his dark skin and flaws – not that Minghao could see that he had any. Combined with his fun personality and dorky sense of humour, Mingyu had gained himself over 600 000 subscribers. It was quite a feat, though Minghao wasn’t too practiced in the art of gaining followers or whatever, especially since Mingyu’s channel was only a couple of years old. At least, that’s what he’s been told. Sure, after learning that Mingyu was a YouTuber, Minghao might have spent one or two nights (read: a week) researching about his apparently famous roommate, but still, Minghao didn’t know everything about the other. What he did know though, was the he was certain Mingyu’s fans wouldn’t want to meet him. For now, he was a mysterious shadow whose voice occasionally appeared in Mingyu’s vlogs because even though Minghao had told him _so many_ times not to tell him when he was vlogging, the taller man refused to warn him. However, Minghao was sure the moment he appeared on screen and in a video with Mingyu, everyone would realize how awkward and shy he was – especially compared to Mingyu – and bash him, something Minghao could really go without.

So, no, Minghao didn’t think he was too mean. He just really didn’t want to appear in a video, that’s all.

 

 

**[VLOG] (Finally) Finished Unpacking and Getting Used to Life Without My Parents  
** _Published 6 hours ago on September 12 by KimchiGyuchi_

dina mulia: So cute! Your room looks pretty spacious huh?

malak hosni: Are you finally washing your own clothes now gyu? xDD

LifeOfKai: when are we going to meet your roommate? I heard his voice in this vlog! He sounds super cute ❤

> BaekkaByun: what?? When??
> 
> LifeOfKai: at 12:02 right at the end. I think it was cut off? But you can hear him saying Mingyu’s name!
> 
> how u no im not big: damn he sounds so cuuuteee

KwonLeePark: I can’t believe you dropped the laundry basket down the stairs but at the same time I can’t say I’m surprised

Margaretha: it’s not a gyu vlog if something doesn’t fall over/break

 

 

“Mingyu!” Minghao rushes into their room, opening the door only to see Mingyu talking into his camera. Sighing, Minghao steps back out of the room, waiting for Mingyu to quickly turn the camera off before entering again. “What did I say about filming?”

“That I should tell you,” Mingyu frowns. “It’s nothing big though Minghao, I can just edit it or something.”

“My face is still on that infernal thing,” Minghao points at the offending video recorder in Mingyu’s hands. “You better delete that footage.”

“But it was good! Before you came in,” Mingyu protests. “I’ll just edit you out, I promise.”

“You better,” Minghao walks over and places his bag by his desk. “If I see my face on the internet–”

“I know,” Mingyu responds, turning the camera around and placing it on his desk. “So can I not continue vlogging if you’re here?”

“Nope,” Minghao responds, taking his own, new, laptop out of his bag. “We had an agreement remember? You can vlog as long as I’m not in the room.”

“But that ruins the atmosphere!” Mingyu sighs, though they’ve had this argument many times before. “If I have to keep stopping every time you come in or out it not only backs up my recording schedule but it also makes so many random cuts! My last video started in the morning and then ended off in the late afternoon because you forgot your binder and everyone was talking about the lighting differences. And they don’t understand why you don’t want to be on camera, I tried to explain it to them before but now some of them just think you’re stuck up or something. I’m not trying to make you the roommate from hell but that’s what some people are calling you.”

“Wow, thanks,” Minghao rolls his eyes. “Now I really want to be on your channel so more people can make fun of me even though they don’t even know my name.”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Mingyu whines, full on stomping his feet and flailing his arms like a four-year-old. “It’s just, ugh.” Mingyu stops talking when Minghao throws his earbuds in, fully turning his attention to his laptop screen. Minghao was a little annoyed, to say the least. He hated when Mingyu would use his fame or whatever against him – even if that wasn’t really what he was doing. Sure, Minghao guessed it was kind of annoying to constantly stop recording and rerecord things whenever Minghao walked in, but those were the ground rules the two had set when they both moved in. If Mingyu had a problem with it, he should’ve said it earlier. And besides, it’s not like Minghao wasn’t accommodating. Whenever Mingyu was shooting a legit video (and not just a vlog), all the had to do was text Minghao and the other boy would make himself scarce. Other than coming back to collect some stuff, Minghao made sure to stay in the library or hang out with some of his other classmates while Mingyu filmed. So really, it wasn’t Minghao’s fault Mingyu decided his vlogs needed continuity or whatever the fuck that meant.

That didn’t stop him from feeling bad though. Honestly, Minghao did feel guilty. At times, he really did feel like the roommate from hell, just not in the usual sense. While he considered himself decent enough to live with, for Mingyu, he must’ve been the worst match. Someone who was not only camera shy but adamant on not even approaching that side of the world, Minghao was literally the last person Mingyu had probably ever thought his roommate would be. And it’s neither of their faults, it’s just that both of them were a tad too stubborn and at this point, it would feel too much like losing if Minghao finally decided to let Mingyu have his way. And if there was one thing in this world that Minghao hated doing, it was losing. Minghao really needed to work on his competitive streak. It got him into too much trouble. But at the moment, Minghao pushes that thought to the back of his mind. He could get started on that flaw sometime later. For now though, it would be put at the bottom of the list of things Minghao was insecure about.

The Chinese male sighs, knowing Mingyu was still staring at him and wondering if he should bother him or not. The other really was like the puppy many of his fans compared him to. Not like Minghao read the comments or anything like that. He had just been scrolling through Tumblr once or twice and found Mingyu’s tag. There wasn’t any intent behind it, Minghao was just curious! And maybe he spent a couple of hours scrolling through that instead of studying, sue him. People get distracted all the time. Maybe not with pictures and fanfictions of their roommate sure, but still. It’s not like Minghao meant anything by it. Even if those fanfiction imagines were pretty good.

“What?” Minghao’s mouth drops at the direction his thoughts were taking. He shakes his head, accidentally knocking out one of his earbuds in the process, and bites his lip. He didn’t think that, honestly. He had cringed every single time he stumbled across one, especially the one where Mingyu was some prince sent to find his one true love. Mingyu didn’t act like that. Minghao almost scoffs thinking about it. Mingyu was too clumsy to be as gentleman-like and elegant as a prince.

“Minghao? Are you okay?” Minghao turns, seeing Mingyu watching him with an odd look on his face. Belatedly, Minghao realizes he might have been talking to himself – a habit he had whenever he was deep in thought or stressed. Combined with the fact that Minghao was wearing earphones (the boy didn’t often wear them, not liking how they fit in his ears) and couldn’t hear himself, there was a high possibility that he might have just admitted to his roommate that he had read fanfiction pertaining to said individual.

“Fine, just peachy,” Minghao responds, ignoring the heat rising from the back of his neck. He takes his other earbud out just in case (not like he was listening to anything anyways), and turns back to his laptop screen, hoping that the conversation was finished with.

“Are you sure? You were muttering something about reading about princes,” Mingyu says cautiously, and Minghao curses every name he can think of – including that of his grade two teacher who punished him whenever he held his pencil wrong.

“Oh, yeah, it was just, just a story I read, uh, the other day,” Minghao stumbles over his words, making Mingyu frown. The other boy, though he had trouble pronouncing some words due to his accent, usually spoke confidently. The last time Minghao had stuttered because he couldn’t pronounce something was when they first met and Minghao didn’t understand what Mingyu did on the side (he had, initially, from the way Mingyu described it, thought his roommate was into adult videos).

“Hm? What was the title?” Mingyu asks, pushing his chair closer to Minghao. Minghao curses under his breath, not sure why Mingyu was suddenly so adamant on getting on Minghao’s nerves. Maybe he felt bad about riling Minghao up about the whole video thing, whatever it was, sometimes Mingyu was too empathetic for his own good. Perhaps, in that way, his fans weren’t wrong with that fanfiction. Minghao still didn’t think Mingyu would qualify as a prince though. A stable boy, maybe.

“ _Needle in a Haystack_ ,” Minghao blurts out, cringing when he realizes he had just told Mingyu the name of the fanfiction. He had meant to come up with something else, but his brain failed him. It always did at the most unfortunate times.

“Huh, that sounds familiar,” Mingyu’s eyebrows furrow, and Minghao hopes to whoever was listening that Mingyu wasn’t the kind of person to read fanfiction about himself. He had seen a couple of interviews were some idols did the same, and Minghao would probably die on the spot if Mingyu recognized the story as something a fan wrote about him. Though, to be fair, Minghao could easily just say that the titles coincidentally had the same title, but if he couldn’t find an _actual_ book with that title that was also about a prince, well, let’s just say the rest of the semester would be quite awkward.

“I just read a little bit of it while I was at the library the other day,” Minghao continues in hopes that Mingyu wouldn’t continue thinking about the title. “It was just on the desk, I don’t think it was a library book though so don’t go looking for it.”

“I wasn’t thinking about looking for it,” Mingyu says with a hint of amusement. Minghao fully flushes at that, having gotten ahead of himself. It didn’t happen often, Minghao was usually good at keeping his cool, but for some reason he was losing it today. Maybe it was because Mingyu was so close to him (and, as much as he tried, he really couldn’t deny how good-looking Mingyu was) and that he had literally just been (okay, maybe not really, but fairly recently) reading love stories written about said roommate; whatever it was, it was messing with Minghao’s mental strength.

“Anyways,” Mingyu finally takes a step back, letting Minghao breathe a little easier (though, to anyone else, the two didn’t look very close at all). “I just wanted to tell you that I was going to go out shopping tonight since it’s a Friday. There’s this street market that my friend told me about and everyone else is busy so I was wondering if you wanted to come?”

“A market?” Minghao’s ears perk up. “I wouldn’t mind looking for some new clothes.”

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Mingyu laughs, and Minghao almost hits him. Almost. He would’ve, had it not been for his increased awareness of their proximity.

“Hey, you like shopping too,” Minghao responds instead. “You run a freaking fashion channel for goodness sakes.”

“True enough,” Mingyu shrugs. “What’s your excuse for always buying clothes then?”

“I’m _fashionable_!” Minghao screeches, finally lunging forwards to swipe at Mingyu’s legs. The giant takes a step back however, laughing gleefully before escaping to his side of the room.

“We’re leaving at six, be ready then,” Mingyu says before going back to his desk. Minghao rolls his eyes, it’s not like they were even in different rooms. There was absolutely no reason for Mingyu to run away dramatically seeing as Minghao could just easily reach over and hit him, but the Chinese male doesn’t. It would take too much effort, he tells himself as he turning to his laptop, ignoring the voice in his head telling him that he was only staying on his side because going over to Mingyu’s would mean more talking and Minghao’s heart wasn’t ready for that. For whatever reason.

 

 

**[Fashion Haul] Highlight Street Mall (+ some stuff my roommate bought)  
** _Published 2 hours ago on October 21 by KimchiGyuchi_

TingTing: woah! And the mysterious roommate returns! He’s got some nice style tho. I really like the couple jackets you guys bought ehe…

> Latte: what?? Are they dating??
> 
> TheTaiko: I don’t think so… they just have the same fashion taste so they bought the same jacket, at least that’s what Gyu said I’m pretty sure
> 
> Latte: aw I was kind of hoping they were dating…

dawg_bork: I think I live near this street! I didn’t know they had such good stuff…

Filipipip: those glasses look good on you Gyuuu, you should wear them more often!

Sasriacha: I wish his roommate could’ve modelled the clothes he bought… they look too small to fit on Gyu so we can’t even see them properly

> Antoune: Right? Those pants looked so tiny… I wonder how skinny his roommate is
> 
> Sasriacha: I hope his roommate is healthy… make sure he’s eating well Gyu-ah! I won’t forgive you if you don’t!!

 

 

Mingyu was testing him, Minghao just knew it. Sure, the other man hadn’t said or done anything totally out of question, but still, Minghao’s patience was wearing thin. Maybe he was being dramatic, Minghao had a tendency to do that (at least, inwardly) but Minghao didn’t think he was overexaggerating. After all, he had _just_ decided that _nope_ , no way in hell Mingyu could be compared to a prince and _yup_ , all of his fans must be delusional if they ever made that connection. But no. Mingyu couldn’t just deal with that revelation (although, to be fair, Minghao had never told him about this). Instead, Mingyu decides to up his game and cook Minghao breakfast.

It wasn’t even practical. It’s not like Mingyu would make breakfast for himself and accidentally have too much or anything, no. Mingyu made breakfast _just_ for Minghao. It had begun with a small comment, a quick, ‘I haven’t eaten breakfast since I was seven years old’ – tossed over his shoulder as Minghao tried on various caps. He wasn’t even sure Mingyu had heard him, considering the other boy was haggling with the shop owner, but apparently, he had. The next day, Minghao awoke to fresh breakfast by his bed, somehow still warm even if Mingyu woke up earlier than he did. And it didn’t just stop there. Next came the little notes along with food. Small reminders and to-do lists to make sure Minghao got out of the room and did something productive. It was borderline stalker-like (other than the fact that they lived together) and Minghao resented it. Kind of.

Well, maybe not too much. It was nice always getting breakfast, and having a reminder that he had a quiz due by midnight that day had saved his ass more than once, but it was odd. Minghao had never thought of Mingyu as the kind of person to spoil his lover, much less his roommate. And if this wasn’t spoiling, Minghao didn’t know what was. After all, Mingyu used to have so much trouble waking up before. Minghao can’t count the number of times he had to turn off Mingyu’s alarms for him while the giant slumbered on. Now though? Mingyu would often wake up without Minghao even noticing and manage to slip out, use the common floor kitchen, and come back with breakfast. It was puzzling at first, but Minghao soon realizes, with a startling sense of horror, that he was growing used to it. Even worse, Minghao was almost _fond_.

He had to get to the source, that much was obvious. Minghao needed to know, or else he’d go insane. Except, you know, Minghao has never been the best at confrontations. Sure, he’s a snarky little bastard when he wants to be, but otherwise? Minghao’s quite shy. He has his own doubts and insecurities, and because of that, Minghao hates bringing things like that up to others. He’d rather just sit and watch, waiting for some other, more obnoxious and aggressive personality to get things started. Then, maybe, he’d pitch in his own feelings. But Minghao never started things. Never.

So here he sits, as Mingyu walks back into their room with two plates of pancakes stacked high with fruits. The taller man simply smiles at Minghao when he realizes Minghao was awake, before placing the two dishes on the floor in front of his bed. Odd, Minghao frowns as Mingyu rolls his shoulders. Mingyu never brought back food for himself. Minghao always assumed that the other boy ate it right away before coming back with Minghao’s plate. In addition, Mingyu always made Korean or Asian-style breakfast (probably because Minghao had said he was homesick that one time). That meant rice and the like, not pancakes and… was that bacon?

“Where did you find pancakes?” Minghao asks as he, begrudgingly, sits down on the floor.

“They were on sale,” Mingyu shrugs. Minghao watches as Mingyu settles in across from him, the other male leaning over to place a fork and knife by Minghao’s plate, before digging into his own stack of pancakes. Minghao picks up a fork and pokes the pancake experimentally. Fluffy and firm at the same time – practically perfect. Once again. Low key glaring at the other boy across from him, Minghao slowly cuts into his own pancakes and takes a bite. Of course it would taste like heaven.

Over the past few weeks in which he found Mingyu taking better care of him than his own mother sometimes did, Minghao discovered that the other boy was pretty much perfect. From fixing Minghao breakfast to actually fixing things inside their dorm room (Minghao’s bed frame had broke, don’t ask, and Mingyu managed to fix it without searching up instructions on Google – meaning he was pretty much husband material in Minghao’s eyes) Minghao has come to the conclusion that there was actually nothing Mingyu couldn’t do. Well, scratch that, there were certain things he obviously couldn’t do (like give birth, which was oddly high on Minghao’s list), including walking in a straight line without knocking something over, but as of right now, Minghao was fairly certain the pros outweighed the cons.

Which brought him much anguish. As much as Minghao wanted to stick to his original view, he was finding it increasingly difficult to stay true to himself. Mingyu wasn’t a prince. Minghao _knew_ this. Yet, as he got to know the other male, it was getting harder and harder to find proof. It was all because of that stupid fanfiction, Minghao grumbles to himself, chewing harshly on a perfectly crunchy piece of bacon. If Minghao hadn’t been a little curious as to Mingyu’s fandom, none of this would have happened. He wouldn’t have stumbled upon the never-ending land that was Mingyu’s tag on Tumblr and it would have never led him to the plethora of fanfictions all depicting his roommate as an Adonis. And then, maybe Minghao wouldn’t have noticed all of Mingyu’s little quirks and habits, meaning he would have never started having this stupid little crush. Wait, Minghao coughs, practically choking on his own saliva. He hadn’t meant that, had he? Minghao wasn’t sure. All he knew was that Mingyu was starting to grow on him and it was really fucking with his mind.

“Are you okay?” Ah, speak of the devil (even though he was in the room the whole time). Mingyu approaches Minghao’s side worriedly yet tenderly. The boy bites his lip as his large hand makes its way to Minghao’s back, sliding up and down the slender boy’s bony spine as Mingyu watches Minghao cough his lungs out.

“F-fine,” Minghao stutters, choking slightly and proving to the entire world that no, he was not okay. Mingyu frowns at that, and before Minghao can clear his throat and tell him that he would be okay after a bit, it was just a small coughing fit, Mingyu is out the door with promises of water. Minghao sighs, still coughing but not as intensely as before. He had to find a flaw in Mingyu soon, lest he fall in love with his roommate. Things like that never went well.

 

 

**[VLOG] [Trial Run] I Tried to Make Jjajangmyun From Scratch and it Wasn’t That Bad?  
** _Published 32 minutes ago on December 11 by KimchiGyucchi_

Reveluve: woaaah, and you can cook too? What CAN’T you do??

> Diibisidibdibis: can’t satisfy our curiosity about his roommate apparently xD
> 
> BlackVelvet: this is going to become an ongoing thing isn’t it? I smell a new meme coming…
> 
> Diibisidibdibis: I’m down for that
> 
> SnailMail: @Diibisidibdibis how do you remember how to spell your name??

krystalization: damn! Looks good I want some now… too bad I live in a small town TT^TT There’s no Korean food here

CalgaryGal: guys! I think I found his roommate’s Instagram!! @HaoDoUDo

> WeAren’tPristin: holy shit?? How did you find that!! Too bad it’s on private ;A;
> 
> hohwzit: you can see a little bit of his face peeking into the kitchen at 2:41 here! And Hoshi posted a video the other day and you can hear the same voice as in the unpacking vlog!
> 
> WeAren’tPristin: daaaamn, his roommate is surrounded by famous people! What I would give to be him… first Gyu and now Hoshi ;;A;;
> 
> sneakit: lol you don’t even know for sure if that’s him or not it’s just a small profile picture and a voice clip. I bet plenty of people sound like that stop creeping on random people
> 
> zoomojito: seriously, some fans are insane! How the hell did they piece that together… delusional if you ask me

 

 

“Kim _Mingyu_!” Minghao rushes into the room, throwing the door back so forcefully it hits the other wall with a loud _bang_. Mingyu looks up sheepishly from his desk, headphones slipping down to his shoulders as he watches Minghao storm in. All Minghao can think about is just how much Mingyu looks like a puppy right now, but he shakes those thoughts aside. He wasn’t going to think about that right now, even though that’s pretty much all that had consumed his mind in the past couple of days. No, right now he needed to be mad at Mingyu. He _knew_ this was going to happen, and yet even though he constantly reminded and scolded Mingyu about it, the stupid idiot just wasn’t careful enough.

“What did I say about editing your videos so I wasn’t in _any_ of them?” Minghao practically shouts, seething at the seems. He wasn’t angry, not really since it wasn’t Mingyu’s fault exactly, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t frustrated. Though it wasn’t directly Mingyu’s fault, he had a hand in all of this and was, as Minghao predicted, the catalyst.

“To do it… properly?” Mingyu tries, his voice small and figure hunched over. He looks as if he would like to be anywhere but here, and if the taller male had a tail, Minghao was sure it would be tucked under his legs.

“Exactly,” Minghao huffs, crossing his arms and glaring at the man across from him. Despite the puppy eyes and pouting expression, Minghao refuses to let his annoyance fade. Or well, fade away completely. He couldn’t lie and say that Mingyu’s sulky face wasn’t doing things to him, but Minghao was stronger than that. He likes to think at least.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Mingyu finally whines, pout intensifying until Minghao is sure his bottom lip would pop out. “It was only a fraction of your voice, and that clip was really good! But I couldn’t cut your voice out completely or else my sentence wouldn’t finish so I thought it would be fine! Who was I to know that you’d get into Soonyoung hyung’s vlog and that we had mutual fans? And isn’t it your fault for getting into Soonyoung hyung’s vlog too?”

“What about the video with my _face_ in it?” Minghao throws his hands into the air. “And I’m sorry I didn’t realize he would be posting a _food_ vlog with the original audio! He said he was going to dub it over with music or whatever you stupid YouTubers do to make your videos more aesthetic!” Minghao finally falls into his bed, tired from being annoyed. It was true, Minghao hadn’t been careful enough around cameras lately. He had managed to get onto Mingyu’s channel twice, and then had his voice broadcasted through their other friend, Soonyoung’s, latest vlog. Minghao honestly didn’t even know how he managed to befriend so many YouTube famous people, especially when he was so camera shy himself, but it just so happened to work that way. They did say you attracted what you feared. Maybe Minghao should start fearing money and good luck then.

“I didn’t realize it was there until I posted it! Honest!” Mingyu tries, rolling his chair closer to Minghao’s bed. “And then by then it was already screenshotted and stuff! If I took the video down and reuploaded a differently edited one people would ask and it would make an even bigger deal!”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Minghao groans, though he knows. Despite his adamant refusal to appear in Mingyu’s videos, that didn’t mean he hadn’t secretly subscribed to the channel and watched every single one religiously. It was to make sure his face or voice wasn’t on there, for sure, that’s what Minghao kept reminding himself.

“Have you read the comments? People think we’re,” Mingyu coughs, suddenly embarrassed. He clears his throat as Minghao silently screams into his pillow before continuing. “My viewers – it feels weird to call them fans don’t look at me like that – think we’re dating. If I deleted the video they’d think I’m doing it to be secretive and things would get worse.”

“You’re not a celebrity Mingyu,” Minghao rolls his eyes. “Don’t kid yourself. You’re not that popular. The internet isn’t going to break over a little dating rumour. And what’s the problem with that even? Are your viewers going to cry and leave you because you’re dating someone?”

“No, I just didn’t know if you’d like that,” Mingyu says seriously, and Minghao loses his ability to breathe. “You don’t even like being included in my videos as my roommate, I wasn’t sure if you’d be comfortable being known as a possible lover too.” Mingyu stops for a moment, face taking on a sombre expression – all previous traces of the inner puppy gone. “I know you’re not happy that I’m a YouTuber, being camera shy and all that. So I _have_ been trying to limit the time I shoot in here, honestly. I’m doing all I can to keep you out of my videos, it’s just.” Mingyu frowns, looking at his hands for a moment. “It’s kind of hard, seeing as this should be my space too you know? We made an agreement at the start of the semester but I kind of hoped you would warm up to the idea and at least not mind me filming in the same room as you. I feel like no matter what I do, it makes you upset. But I can’t just stop making videos altogether, it’s something I really enjoy you know? So I’m just, I don’t know what you want from me anymore.”

There’s silence, an uncomfortable one that stretches as Minghao tries to come up with a reply while Mingyu waits patiently. It isn’t like the silence that’s between them when they’re both working, heck, it isn’t even like the silence that occurs after they’ve had a silly argument. Instead, Minghao feels ashamed. All the guilt he had pushed to the back of his mind suddenly comes rushing forth, and Minghao feels, acutely, that’s he’s disappointed Mingyu. It doesn’t even make sense, seeing as they had made an agreement, but Minghao feels like he’s gone too far. Mingyu was right. This was his room too. It wasn’t just Minghao’s safe space, but Mingyu’s as well. Just as Minghao didn’t want filming to be done here, Mingyu had just as much right to say he wanted to record where he felt most comfortable. Maybe Minghao had been a little rash, mixed with a lot of stubborn and a slight fear of being caught on camera. But Mingyu had been nothing if not accommodating. He filmed outside, even when it was more practical to record his vlogs and intros or outros here. He even poured over his videos, making sure to edit out any form of Minghao. In this case then, Minghao needed to stop taking and learn to give, at least a little bit.

“Sorry,” Minghao mumbles, he lowers the pillow he had been hugging, ashamed. The slender boy bites his lip in thought, watching as Mingyu smiles gently at him, before deciding that he needed to take a step forwards. “I’ll do it.”

“Do what?” Mingyu leans back, confused and surprised. Minghao gets the feeling that the other boy hadn’t planned to come clean and tell Minghao what he thought about the whole arrangement, and was just as caught off guard as Minghao was when the words came pouring out.

“You’re right, I’ve been a little stuck up about the whole video thing,” Minghao plays with the pillow in front of him. He was a stubborn person, and hated admitting that he was wrong more than everything, but he really needed to move forwards if he wanted a comfortable semester living with Mingyu. “So, I guess we can change what we said at the beginning of the year? I’m okay with you filming in here, as long as you’re careful not to get me on camera… when I don’t want to be.”

“When you don’t want to be?” Mingyu perks up, returning to the dog-like persona he usually had. “Does this mean what I think it is?”

“Yeah,” Minghao rolls his eyes fondly – he wasn’t even going to deny that anymore – as Mingyu lets out a loud holler of happiness. “It is.”

 

 

**[Q &A] Get to Know My Roommate (ft. Hao)  
** _Published 17 minutes ago on February 27 by KimchiGyuchi_

ChooChooChungha: OMG IT’S FINALLY HERE FUCKKK

kamencei3: He’S So CUTE Oh mY GOD I caNNOT

> mozahasan: how DARE Gyu hide this cutie from us for this long!!!
> 
> kamencei3: I KNOW he’s like a little fluffyball look how SQUISH

fronzy: I can’t with Hao look at how tiny he looks next to Gyu!!

> forestgreen: Hao doesn’t look short but hiS FRAME IS JUST SO TINY
> 
> fronzy: ikr look at his shoulders they’re so smol compared to Gyu’s!
> 
> zay-pie: okay but everyone shoulders are smol compared to Gyu the man has the broadest shoulders known to man

itsnotiff: Hao looks a little camera shy… did you see how he kept creeping towards the edge of the frame like he didn’t want to be in the center?

> alateni: okay yes but also did you see whenever he laughed he would just hide his face into Gyu’s shoulder like a little kid oh my goodness it’s too cute I cannot I’m actually LIVING

 

 

“Mingyu,” Minghao calls, laying in bed lazily. Mingyu grunts from his place just outside of the door. The taller boy had just come back from class, and was trying to figure out if he left anything back in the lecture room. Eventually, Minghao listens as Mingyu drops his bag to the floor. “Gyu,” Minghao sits up, hair mussed up in every which way. “Remember when you said you didn’t know if I would be comfortable being shipped with you by your fans?”

“Viewers,” Mingyu nonchalantly reminds, taking off his outer jacket. The lecture halls got amazingly cold no matter what the season. So much so that you’d freeze if you didn’t bring a jacket or sweater even if it was boiling outside. “But yeah?”

“Well the situation might have gotten worse,” Minghao says, moving over, and patting his bed. Mingyu collapses onto the material right away while Minghao reaches for his phone. The two had gotten into an odd habit of sharing beds. Not for sleeping purposes (Minghao would rather die than sleep with a warmth-emitting human body during the warmer months), but just for comfort. If Mingyu or Minghao didn’t have anything better to do, they would often spend hours on each other’s beds, just laying there on their phones. There was the occasional conversation, along with the sharing of cute animal videos, but they took comfort in each other’s presence. Minghao had, in hindsight, really made the right choice when he agreed to the roommate video. Not only did he find Mingyu opening up and just generally being happier now, Minghao also gained a closer bond to his roommate. Well, actually, maybe there was one downfall to agreeing to the video.

“Oh shit,” Mingyu states as he grabs Minghao’s phone. He scrolls through the comments of his latest video – the question and answer roommate video he had filmed with Minghao. While Minghao had been expecting a couple of comments about him, he didn’t think they would grow to this extent. Even in Mingyu’s other videos, before this one, Minghao had found himself talked about quite often. From speculating what kind of person he was to someone actually managing to find his Instagram (thank goodness he learned to put it on private after what happened with Soonyoung that one time), Minghao was surprised that so many people took interest in an unnamed roommate. Now that he had both a name and a face (and a voice and a personality), Minghao realizes that one video wasn’t just going to cut it.

“Gyuhao?” Mingyu squints, rapidly reading through the various reactions people had to the video. “Is that our ship name now?”

“I mean what else could it be,” Minghao blinks. “Mingyu? Minghao? Oh wait.”

“Okay, no need to be sassy,” Mingyu sighs, handing Minghao his phone back. “And, and you’re okay with this?” Mingyu gestures into the air vaguely. “People are going to start seriously shipping. Is your Instagram on private?”

“They’ve already found my Instagram,” Minghao rolls his eyes. “And uh, I’m not sure?” Minghao flushes slightly, the tips of his ears colouring. “I’ve never exactly been shipped on the internet before.”

“True enough,” Mingyu frowns. “Well I mean, it’s mostly harmless. Though I did a video with Wonwoo hyung a year ago and people are still overanalyzing our relationship.”

“Wonwoo hyung? Your childhood neighbour?” Minghao asks. “Isn’t he straight?”

“Yeah, turned out to be as straight as… I don’t know, whatever is super straight,” Mingyu shrugs. “Broke everyone’s hearts but people are still convinced he’s in the closet. I hear he’s getting really serious with his current girlfriend though.” Mingyu flops on the bed, readjusting Minghao’s legs until they fit under him nicely before looking over at the man in question. “But yeah, are you okay?”

“I guess,” Minghao frowns. “Don’t expect me to actively be in any more videos though.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Mingyu nods, causing Minghao to giggle from his hair brushing against his calves. “They might scream over on Tumblr or something if you appear in the background of a vlog though.”

“Hmm,” Minghao hums noncommittedly. He had already been all over Mingyu’s tag on Tumblr this morning. People worked _fast_. Within hours of posting the video, there were already gifs and screenshots in the making, along with promises of imagines and _fanfictions_. Minghao wondered how far this whole shipping thing would escalate.

“By the way,” Mingyu speaks up a while later. They’re still in the same position, though Minghao has set his phone to charge on the floor. Staring up at the ceiling, Minghao hums to show Mingyu that he hadn’t fallen asleep. “You’re subscribed to me on YouTube.”

“What,” Minghao sits up, jaw dropping as Mingyu merely looks at him with a knowing smirk. “How do you know that?”

“I saw it when you gave me your phone,” Mingyu’s smirk grows. “So how long have you been stalking me?”

“I can’t stalk you, I _live_ with you,” Minghao sniffs, face beginning to glow a very unflattering red. “And I only subscribed after this video. Just trying to show support or whatever – shut up.”

“Really?” Mingyu’s face takes on more of a mischievous expression. The taller man sits up, crawling over to Minghao until his face is too close for Minghao to feel comfortable with. “That’s it? You weren’t curious about me before?”

“Never,” Minghao says, voice more confident than he felt. He could _feel_ the warmth coming from Mingyu’s hands on either side of his hips, and Minghao was sure if he moved his legs even a little to the side, they would hit Mingyu’s knees.

“You know,” Mingyu says, suddenly shifting focus. “Do you remember that book you were talking about before? The one with the prince?”

“What?” Minghao gulps, biting his lip nervously.

“What was it called again? Oh yeah, _Needle in a Haystack_. I was curious about it, since you were so interested in it. Turns out, it’s not a book. At least, not a real life one,” Mingyu grins, canines poking out of his mouth. If Minghao hadn’t already associated Mingyu with a dog, he might have decided at this moment that Mingyu looked almost identical to a scheming fox.

“I know it’s a fanfiction Minghao,” Mingyu reveals finally, watching as Minghao’s face finally blossoms into a fully coloured rose. “And I know it’s about me. It’s actually one of the most well-known fanfictions in my fandom you know. Everyone who has even dipped into that side of Tumblr knows about it.”

“Oh,” Minghao says stupidly, causing Mingyu to laugh.

“It’s okay,” Mingyu continues before Minghao can open his mouth again. “I’m actually kind of flattered that you’d be interested in me.”

“Wait,” Minghao blinks. “You knew? The whole time? That I had read that? About you? And you didn’t _say_ anything?” Minghao’s voice rises with each word. His face feels like a furnace at this point, and if Mingyu hadn’t looked at him with such calm and adoring eyes, Minghao was sure he’d have walked straight off a cliff and into full hysteria mode.

“Yeah,” Mingyu says, and Minghao almost faints from embarrassment. “Don’t worry, it was kind of cute honestly. You’d always react different every time I posted a new video – I’m assuming you read the comments? And you left your Tumblr account open one time when you went to the bathroom.”

“I want to die,” Minghao blurts out, wishing the ground could open up and swallow him whole. Mingyu merely laughs at that, gleefully taking pleasure in being able to tease Minghao for once.

“Don’t, I’d be sad,” Mingyu says, moving forwards again. “Hm, how do I say this?” Minghao watches as Mingyu pokes his tongue out, thinking deeply. The other boy was, for sure acting. Minghao could tell. He had watched, secretly, Mingyu film a lot of videos, and anytime the other needed to act for a skit, Minghao had noticed he would overexaggerate simple things like blinking or swallowing. And now, as Minghao watches Mingyu take in a calculated breath, he knew that Mingyu was going to drag this out as long as possible. The taller male had a thing for watching Minghao squirm apparently.

“Mingyu,” Minghao whines, making sure his voice was higher than it usually was. He adds on to his cute act with a pout, knowing Mingyu was exceptionally weak to cute things. Over the course of the semester, Minghao had learned that it was very easy to manipulate Mingyu – as terrible as that sounds. All Minghao had to do, unfortunately, was act cute. Honestly, Minghao wasn’t one to stoop that low in order to get what he wanted. He thought he was a pretty independent person, someone who relied on people when he needed to but wasn’t dependant on them. Lately though, Minghao realized that maybe he was wrong. It was a lot easier to just play cute and get Mingyu to do the dirty work. Thinking about it, it was pretty unethical, but hey, if Minghao had to swallow his pride and act like the soft, fluffy squish most people assumed he was then Mingyu could get his hands dirty.

“Oh,” Mingyu blinks, face colouring slightly as Minghao looks up at him, suddenly small and helpless. “Uh,” the taller boy struggles to maintain his composure – something very difficult now that he’s become aware that he was practically on top of the other boy. It probably didn’t help that Minghao was currently whining softly underneath him, making it increasingly harder to think straight.

Minghao giggles at this, watching as Mingyu’s confidence disappears. In its place reveals Mingyu’s true form – a total and utter softie. Though Minghao had, at first, begun to think that maybe Mingyu’s fans were right, he was still adamant in his initial beliefs. He had his doubts at first, a period of questioning he doesn’t like to think about. Perhaps he _had_ judged too quickly – maybe Mingyu really was a modern-day prince. Now though? Now Minghao could confidently say that, despite his confidence being shaken before, he was certain that Mingyu was more like a hunting dog than a prince. While the other did have his moments, times where Minghao’s breath was taken away and the slender male wasn’t sure if he was looking at a regular person or a demigod, deep down, Mingyu would forever be a child. Which was perfectly fine for Minghao – in fact, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You little,” Mingyu starts when he realizes that Minghao was acting cute on purpose. Launching himself forwards, Mingyu closes whatever distance was separating them and fully collapses onto Minghao’s form. The other grunts at the added weight, but as they struggle around, Minghao can’t help but smile. It was comforting, to know that Mingyu and him could just roll on the bed and play around. Minghao wasn’t sure what he had been thinking when he applied for a double room (other than the fact that it was cheaper), but he was glad he did. Considering the fact that he wasn’t the most sociable person, Minghao was honestly very worried about getting along with his future roommate. After finding out that Mingyu was a YouTuber, Minghao’s worries had only heightened. He thought (though he tried to stay positive) Mingyu might be stuck up or full of himself, but he was delightfully proven wrong. Mingyu was, surprisingly, just like him. The two fit like peanut butter and jam on a sandwich (Mingyu’s words not his), and Minghao was grateful that whoever decided the housing arrangements had put them together.

“Minghao,” Mingyu says finally after they reach a truce and end up tangled up in a mess of blankets on the floor. “I like you.”

“Oh,” Minghao says, breath escaping him as he turns to look at Mingyu’s smiling face. The other boy has half his face mushed to the ground while the other half is obscured by a pillow that had fallen on his face. Leaning forwards, Minghao takes the pillow off Mingyu, holding the object close to his chest instead before whispering, “I like you too.”

“I’m glad,” Mingyu grins, canines appearing, and Minghao can’t help but smile too. The start had been rough, and Minghao hadn’t even realized he was looking, but truly, he had searched through the haystack for his own special needle.

 

 

**[Q &A] Meet My Boyfriend (ft. You Guessed It, Hao)  
** _Published 8 minutes ago on April 6 by KimchiGyuchi_

alateni: I FUCKING CALLED THIS SHIT SINCE THE FIRST UNPACKING VLOG OH MY GOD

> alateni: ALSO I JUST REALIZED IT’S MINGYU’S BIRTHDAY?? DO YOU THINK TODAY IS THEIR ANNIVERSARY?
> 
> LimaBean: I’m laughing at you replying to yourself
> 
> GDDK: BUT REAL TALK IS TODAY THEIR ANNIVERSARY??
> 
> UnniesRightIsTheSongOfTheYear: did you guys even watch the video they said they’ve been dating for a while now but only decided to reveal it now…
> 
> cambira: awkward…

DownTheDrainAreMyDreams: you guys are so cute!! Especially Hao… you better keep an eye on him Gyu, or I might just come and snatch him up

itsnotiff: I see hao still has a habit of covering his face up with gyu’s shoulder when he laughs… adorable ❤ ❤

malak hosni: gosh they’re so perfect… name a more iconic couple-

qwertycutie: I can already hear the fangirls crying and bitching. Just let them be happy guys

> junejuly: literally no one is bitching? Calm down lol

KwonHoshi: this is cute and all but also how come you get a cute boy toy when you sneeze everywhere while I’m still single?

> HaoDoUDo: :)
> 
> KimchiGyuchi: ;)
> 
> KwonHoshi: I feel attacked

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't notice, the YouTube comment snapshots are from Minghao's perspective (it was a clue as to how he was always diving into Mingyu's fandom). You can also see how he clicks on the videos faster and faster (going from 6 hours to a couple of minutes) as the story progresses. Just a little fun tidbit in case anyone cared enough ;A;
> 
> Also I ran out of usernames (tho to be fair I didn't think of them I just scrolled down on whatever YouTube video I was listening to/watching at the time) so I ended up using mine/some of my irl friends'. They'll never know.
> 
>   
> Hope you're smiling!  
> 
> 
>   
> ~ alateni  
> 


End file.
